The invention relates to a length-adjustable shaft, comprising an outer and inner axial part which cooperate with one another in the manner of a telescope. Such shafts are cardan shafts which are used in rolling mills for driving rollers. Shafts of this kind are also used in the construction of vehicles, e.g. in wheelsets of rail vehicles (see SE 0702642). The invention is based on this state of the art.